Identity?
by ImaginedRain
Summary: Naruto goes AWOL to rescue Sasuke. But when he gets there he falls into the biggest life changing  And gender changing  trap when Sasuke attempts to revive his clan. Who can help Naruto recover, if he can ever recover again. Rape! KibaxFemnaru Kibaxnaru!


**THIS STORY WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, BUT BY AN AUTHOR THAT WOULD PREFER TO REMAIN ANONYMOUS.  
**

Identity?

Chapter one.

Okay I'm going into a dark story. This story is a femnaru fic, as those can be some of the darkest when the author tries. Rated M for violence, blood, language, and sex.

This chapter contains a RAPE scene.

Enjoy. Or cower in fear.

Chapter one: New identity.

Naruto jumped through the trees heading towards his target, hidden in one of the many tunnels running under the Fire Nation and the Sound.

In one of these tunnels was a rival, brother, best friend...worst enemy, traitorous bastard. The man Naruto was searching for was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke knew he was coming. In fact he wanted Naruto to come. As Sasuke finished drawing the seals on the ground he realized what was about to happen and he almost felt bad. Almost.

Sasuke had finally killed Itachi and now it was up to him to restore the clan and to do this he needed a strong Kunochi. Sadly none existed. "Not yet." Sasue said with a smirk as he sensed Naruto's chakra getting closer.

(Back in Konoha.)

"WHAT!" Tsunade screamed at the cowering chunin infront of her. "Y-yes hokage-s-sama. He l-left yesterday. A-all w-we found was th-this note." he said before gingerly placing the piece of paper on her desk.

"OUT!" Tsunade roared. Needless to say the Chunin didn't need to be told twice as he bolted from the room.

Tsunade looked down at the note in her hands and read it.

Naruto,

I have killed Itachi and...well I need to rebuild my clan, and my clan  
belongs in Konoha. I realized my mistake long ago but it was too late  
to turn back.

But now I can. However I need your chakra to break this  
curse seal. I know I can do it with the Kyuubi's chakra.

I have set up an arrangement of seals in one of Orochimaru's tunnel chambers. I do  
not know how the Kyuubi will react to the seal so I would suggest that  
you not bring anyone should the worst happen. This seal is all that  
stands between me and home. You know where I am. Trust your gut and  
you'll find me.

Sasuke.

Tsunade felt her rage boiling as she crumpled the letter in her hands.

(Back with Naruto)

'Where is it? There!' Naruto thought as he spotted the small tunnel in the woods. He walked into the tunnel and, out of instinct, drew a kunai while he scanned the area.

As he walked further into the tunnel he felt the air get less stale. 'There's ventalation ahead. That means...'

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke was in the center of a complicated diagram, clutching his shoulder in pain. "H-hurry N-Naruto. He's trying to take me back. Ah!" Sasuke screamed in pain as he started sweating and breathing heavily.

He turned to Naruto and pointed at the circle sitting inside a pentagon with numerous seals inside. This pentagon was linked to Sasuke and the seals went up to the curse seal. "Sit there and get ready to give me the chakra when I say so. Got it dobe?" he said. Naruto smirked and nodded, but as he sat down he felt his body stiffen. Then he heard laughter. He turned his head slowly to see Sasuke laughing.

"I can't beleive it! You are so stupid. Naruto Uzumaki...prepare to revive the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said as he made a hand seal. His curse seal glowed red began to spin. Suddenly the seals leading from Sasuke to Naruto glowed red as the light flew towards Naruto, like fire following a trail of explosive powder.

Naruto tried to move but found it impossible. He watched as the red streak light up the seals in a spiral path around him before turning to Sasuke. "Wh-What are you doing? How am I supposed to revive the Uchiha clan? You need a woman to do that!" he shouted but Sasuke merely nodded.

"And I will have one in...thirty seconds. Say goodbye to Naruto Uzumaki. I look forward to seeing my new child." he said laughing.

Naruto's eyes widened. The seals. The pentagram. Sasuke was going to turn Naruto into...a girl.

Suddenly the red streak connected with the last symbol and the seal came off the ground and split into two tails. Naruto gulped. This was it.

The two tails plunged themselves into his body; one into his stomach and one into his crotch. Naruto screamed as he felt his insides catch fire and the world started spinning.

Suddenly the pain stopped and Naruto collapsed. The last thing he saw was Sasuke's laughing face, looming above him.

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked rapidly in confusion as he looked around the room. It was a very well decorated room when Naruto looked at it. There was a nice paper art sheet of birds and Sakura trees plastered over the doors, there was a small kitchen in one corner but the thing that caught his eye: the Uchiha symbol hanging over the door.

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered what had happened and jumped off the bed. 'Wait...bed?'

Naruto turned and sure enough there was a large bed where he had been laying. He turned to head towards the door when he noticed a girl in the window. He walked closer to it and she approached him as he forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

The girl had long blonde hair going down to the middle of her back, and wore a blue kimono with the Uchiha symbol on a sash over her lap. She was definitley well developed with large C-cup breasts, maybe even D-cup. But what caught his attention was that when he moved, she moved.

Naruto paled when he heard a door open, and the girl paled too. He watched as Sasuke approached the girl from behind and wrapped an arm around her waist, and Naruto felt a hand wrap around his.

The girl was not in a window; she was in the mirror. Naruto was not Naruto; he was the girl.

Sasuke spun her around and grinned evily. "Now listen here. You can either willingly provide me with a child and it will be quick and painless. Or we can do it the hard way and I'll take my time." Sasuke said. Naruto clenched her fists and spat in his eye. "Fuck you!"

He tried to raise his fists but found them suddenly bound in chakra. Sasuke growled and backhanded Naruto across the cheek. Normally this wouldn't have hurt that much but Naruto's new female body was not as strong as his male one, and the pain ran through his nerves as Naruto cried out. Sasuke pushed her onto the bed and Narutos eyes widened in fear.

"S-Sasuke you wouldn't. Don't do it p-please!"

Sasuke smirked. "You made your choice." he said as he waved his arms and the chakra forced her onto her knees. "Orochimaru had the good grace to teach me pupetry while I have been away. I discovered that I can use it on humans as well. Interesting isn't it." he whispered maliciously.

Naruto found her hands reaching for Sasukes pants as she undid his buckle and pulled them down. "N-no. Don't make me do that!" she screamed her hand grabbed Sasuke's hips and she felt her head being pulled toward his erection. She closed her mouth as tightly as possible as it pushed against her mouth but found her jaw open as the chakra binds connected.

Sasuke shoved his member into Narutos mouth, relishing the sound of her crying as she was forced to take it all the way in.

"You know, you're not bad for a former male." he said as he moaned.

Naruto was crying softly as she continued to shove his member down her throat. She fought the urge to gag as he shoved it in all the way down to the hilt. He continued to pump his penis in and out of her mouth.

She felt it begin to shake on her tongue and cried out. She knew what would happen soon. "Yeah Naruto! Oh yeah!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he filled her mouth with his seed. Sasuke tilted her head up with his chakra. "Swallow it. You are my slave now and you will do as I say. Now swallow!"

Naruto closed her eyes and swallowed the warm goo before bursting into tears. "S-Sasuke please stop!" Naruto shouted as she moved herself onto the bed. Sasuke ripped her kimono off and grabbed her breasts and squeezed, earning another shout from Naruto. "Scream Naruto. You're nothing but my little whore now. Scream!" Sasuke shouted as he squeezed Naruto's breasts earning a shrill scream.

Naruto positioned herself on her back and spread her legs as she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. She felt hands grab her waist and something warm pushing against her entrance. "Please..."

Sasuke plunged into her hard, breaking her barrier quickly. Naruto screamed and struggled trying to escape the pain of Sasukes thrusts. Soon she stopped moving as she gave up the fight, still crying as Sasuke continued to rape her. Suddenly Naruto remembered something from his days at the academy when he had been kicked out if class. That day he had snuck into one if the girl classes the day they talked about the protection jutsu.

Quickly making handseals, Naruto sealed off her ovaries so she wouldn't get pregnant. Sasuke suddenly pulled out and she flipped over on her hands and knees as Sasuke mounted her before plunging into her wet womanhood again. This time Naruto cried out in shock as she felt him push deeper inside. She began to cry out in time to the rythm of his thrusts as they sped up and she felt a huge warm surge coming from inside her. "Sa! Su! Ke! Plea! Se! S! Top! Thiiiiiis!" she screamed as she reached her orgasm.

He pulled out of her and flipped her up against the wall before pressing his lips against hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth as he forcefuly made out with her.

He pulled her off the wall and threw her to the ground before jumping on top of her and plunging back in, pinning her down on the floor as he sucked her breasts before he took one deep plunge into her and emptied his seed inside her.

"Aahhh yeah. Now let's hope you've got a little Uchiha growing inside you."

Naruto started crying, even though she knew it wasn't true. But the fact that he would try again and again until he got it scared her.

"S-Sasuke. What are you going to do with me now?" Naruto asked through her sobs.

Sasuke struck a thinking pose before smirking. Well...since you know the protection jutsu so well...I'll just let my men have some fun with you."

Naruto's eyes widened and she shook her head as Sasuke left and three guys came into the room all chuckling and undoing their pants.

She made to move but realized that she had been tied down with Sasuke's chakra binds. "No..." she whispered as she watched the men get closer.

(four hours later)

Sasuke walked back into his slaves room and frowned. 'Honestly you'd think she would clean up.' he thought.

Naruto lay on the bed, completely naked with white stains on her face and a streak of White flowing down her thigh. She looked slightly bruised but that could be fixed later. Right now she needed cleaned up.

Tomorow he would be on a mission and when he got back in adds days he would try to gain his heir again.

Walking over to her he kicked the bed, causing her limp, naked form to roll off the edge. Sasuke watched as Naruto stood and began to tremble in fear. "I am leaving for a few days. When I get back we will work on our little...'project' again." he said and laughed as she started to cry. Sasuke left his crying slave in his room as he went to go kill one of the men who made such a mess.

"Why? I feel so...dirty. Why? Why am I so disgusting all of the sudden? I feel like...like dirt. I hate it. I'm so stupid." Naruto said as she started to cry as she crawled on the couch, which had been spared from the rape.

When Naruto woke the next day she tried to stand but her legs were so weak that she colapsed. Finaly getting onto her feet she noticed a note attatched to the table. She picked it up and read it before sighing.

Naruto.

Once you awake you are to come down to the main chambers to check on  
your female developement. Do not worry as anyone who attacks you will  
be killed.

Kabuto.

Walking over to the drawer she pulled out some of the female panties and put them on. Strangly enough she didn't mind them, but they felt wierd to her. She strapped on a black bra and put on her Uchiha kimono as she left do go visit Kabuto.

When she arrived Kabuti smiled at her. "Naru-chan please, sit down. I want to make sure your female organs are developing. Wouldn't want to disapoint Sasuke would you?" he asked her. Naruto simply shook her head in response.

She looked at Kabuto in confusion wondering if he was going to start when he smirked as he shoved his hand up her vagina, as Naruto moaned. She felt the warm chakra from his hand surging through her and as soon as it was there it was gone again. She opened her eyes and Kabuto nodded. "Naruto it would seem that you are a full grown woman now." he said.

Naruto felt tears form in her eyes.

"S-so I'm stuck...like this..." she said pausing to finsihed the last word. 'I can't be. No please Kami no.'

"Forever." Kabuto completed for her, watching as Naruto broke down into silent sobs. "Now Go." he commanded. Naruto stood and left, crying the whole way back to her room.


End file.
